This proposal is submitted by Research Triangle Institute (RTI) to serve as the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) for the NIMH Collaborative HIV/STD Prevention Trial. A strong team of scientists led by Dr. T.D. Hartwell, the proposed PI, will provide overall study coordination, including study design, data management, and statistical analysis, materials development, biological specimen collection, and training in common procedures. An experienced staff of statisticians, programmers, ethnographers, data coordinators, biological specimen, laboratory, and international specialists have been assembled to support the trial. All of this staff have a great deal of experience in coordinating multicenter studies. We proposed to use ACASI to collect the majority of the data for the study. RTI has been a pioneer in the development and use of this method of data collection. Our communications network will be built around e-mail and a project web site which will be used to disseminate project reports and other information whenever possible. We propose to purchase all of the computer equipment for the trial, to coordinate training site staff in each country in assessment procedures and intervention delivery, to assist in tracking, training, and quality control for biological specimen collection to assist in coordinating and analyzing data for the ethnographic studies, to assist in materials development, to analyze the study data and to assist in manuscript preparation. In addition, RTI will provide logistic support for the entire study. This includes setting up conference calls and meetings, taking minutes at these meetings, and distributing study materials (e.g., protocols, data forms, and manuals of operation). We also will hire on-site data collection coordinators in each country and will use RTI regional specialists who are located throughout the world to assist with training and site visits.